The use of nocks for archery is known. Many archers prefer to use lighted nocks because they allow the archer to track the flight of the arrow to their intended target, particularly in low-light conditions. Lighted nocks are typically lighted with a light emitting diode (LED) powered by a small battery, typically lithium-type, disposed within the nock assembly. The nock is either clear or translucent so that the LED light source can light up the nock when the battery power is applied.
Many lighted nocks use a cylindrical battery/LED component disposed in the nock assembly to light up the nock and power the light emitting diode (LED) light. This LED/battery component has a finite life. Thus, the user may wish to replace the battery/LED assembly or part of the nock system when the battery is spent. Thus, the nock designer has the competing challenges of designing a nock system that remains secure in the shaft or bolt while still permitting removal of a replaceable component when desired by the user.
Also, archers may wish to selectively replace the lighted nock with a non-lighted nock that has equivalent performance characteristics. There are no such nock systems currently available.